Microfabricated implantable neural probes are an enabling technology for neuroscience. The demand for these devices comes from diverse scientific directions and presents challenging technical requirements. The mission of the Center for Neural Communication Technology is to develop and provide microscale neural probe technologies for chronic, high-fidelity neural interfaces to the CMS. We will fulfill this mission by establishing a systematic, sequenced research and development program that integrates leading-edge neurotechnologies and techniques with pioneering neuroscience applications. The Center has four objectives: Objective 1 is to develop microscale neural probes, treatments, and methodologies for longterm, multichannel electrical and chemical neural interfaces with targeted areas of the brain. Objective 2 is to integrate these components into implantable devices and characterize their long-term biocompatibility and performance in diverse experimental applications. Objective 3 is to provide service and training to Center participants that will enable them to fully understand and use the Center's devices and methodologies in their research. Objective 4 is to disseminate research and technology outcomes to Center participants, the neuroscience and neural engineering communities, and the broader national research community. We will work closely with collaborators to define, refine, and test new devices and techniques that are directed at providing more powerful neural interfaces to extend their research. We will also work with larger groups of invited users to further validate the devices for broader applications. Our approach is to systematically extend our core platform neural interface technology in directions that will systematically overcome the biocompatibility issues and device limitations that presently limit long-lasting microscale electrical and chemical neural interfaces. We will combine our R&D program with an equal effort in training and dissemination in order to maximize the Center's impact on the national research community. The Center's organization and operations provide a means to efficiently coordinate and manage its four programs to meet its objectives. Each program has an identified leader who is responsible for its overall performance. Each program is milestone driven with realistic operational processes and measurable outcomes. Synergy among the Center's programs is highly valued and will be facilitated by aligning research goals across core and collaborative projects, and by establishing cross-cutting work groups to address specific research, service, training, and dissemination problems.